


W czasie deszczu łyżwiarze się nudzą

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Atrament na lodzie, Community: Mirriel, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Petersburg, Post-Canon, Sara/Mila jeśli ktoś się uprze ;), ale Phichit ma swoje sposoby!, ale ja ich shipuję i tak chcę :D, jedzenie na lotnisku jest drogie, utknięcie na lotnisku gdy samolot się spóźnia, w tym fiku Phichit i Seung Gil są parą mimo że z tekstu to nie wynika
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Napisane na oddolną wymianę doYuri!!! on Ice(pt. Atrament na lodzie) dla Andromedy Mirtle do życzenia: „W drodze na jakieś zawody (albo w czasie powrotu) z jakiegoś powodu nasi łyżwiarze utykają na lotnisku i się nudzą”.





	W czasie deszczu łyżwiarze się nudzą

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



— Niestety, proszę pana, lot za Zagrzebia jest opóźniony.  
  
Yuuri wychylił się zza ramienia Victora i zerknął na kobietę stojącą przy bramce. Robiła minę, jakby informowała o tym którąś z kolei osobę i miała już tego dość. Yuuri zapewne by ją rozumiał, gdyby nie fakt, że na tablicy odlotów żadna stosowna informacja się nie pojawiła, więc innego źródła informacji niż obsługa przy bramce nie było.  
  
— A ile czasu mamy czekać? — spytał więc, mając nadzieję, że mają w perspektywie najwyżej półgodzinne posiedzenie.  
  
Jednakże kobieta rozwiała jego marzenia, mówiąc:  
  
— Około dwóch godzin. Warunki pogodowe, duże deszcze. _Informacja jest na tablicy_ — dodała nieco bardziej jadowicie.  
  
— Nie ma — odparł Victor z promiennym uśmiechem. — Gdyby była, nie stalibyśmy teraz tutaj koło pani.  
  
Ta zmieszała się nieco i wymamrotała pod nosem jakieś przeprosiny, po czym odwróciła się i wyjęła telefon. Zapewne żeby poinformować kogoś wyżej o niedopilnowaniu, ale Yuuri, Victor i cała reszta ferajny nie zostali, by posłuchać rozmowy kobiety z przełożonym, tylko odwrócili się i odmaszerowali w miarę równym krokiem.  
  
Yuuri wlókł się za Victorem z miną raczej nietęgą. Co prawda opóźnienie nie krzyżowało im planów, bo nie lecieli na zawody na styk, ale perspektywa siedzenia na ławce przez dwie godziny nie wydawała mu się zbyt kusząca. Wracać do mieszkania też im się nie opłacało, bo ledwo by weszli, a zaraz musieliby wychodzić. Zresztą gdyby mieli się wszyscy znów zapakować do auta Victora... Brr. Yuuri aż się wzdrygnął, przypominając sobie siedzenie na kolanach Chrisa — wyjątkowo niewinnie się zachowującego, co prawda, ale nadal! — i trzymanie na swoich kolanach nóg Jurija, rozciągniętego na wszystkich zawodnikach, bo już nie starczyło dla niego normalnego miejsca, a że był najlżejszy... Siedem osób na tylnym siedzeniu — trzy normalnie, trzy im na kolanach, a wzdłuż nich Jurij — plus dwie na przednim, plus Victor za kierownicą brzmiało jak katastrofa i nawet jeśli odjąć by od tego ledwie trzymający się w szwach bagażnik napakowany walizkami zawodników (na szczęście bagaż już nadali), Yuuri nie chciał tego powtarzać. Na drugi cud w postaci dojechania na lotnisko bez żadnej kolizji nie liczył.  
  
_Trzeba było jeszcze wynająć taksówkę, tak jak sugerował Otabek_ , pomyślał, _a nie słuchać się Victora, że wszystko będzie cacy_.  
  
— No i masz ci los! — zaskowytał Jurij, klapiąc na ławkę i sadzając sobie na kolana plecak podręczny. — Czekania tyle co i samego lotu.  
  
— No, trochę mniej — zaoponował Phichit, który zdążył już się wygodnie usadowić i wyjąć z torby banana. Obrał go, przełamał na pół i jedną połówkę oddał Seung Gilowi.  
  
— Ty się przyjaźnisz z Katsukim, ja się ciebie nie słucham!  
  
— Ty też się z nim przyjaźnisz — wtrąciła się Sara. — Jak my wszyscy.  
  
— Ale ja. To tak ironicznie. — Jurij machnął włosami, unosząc brodę.  
  
Yuuri pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Ironicznie, dobre sobie. Ile razy się z Jurijem spotkał w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, to tylko oni wiedzieli. Nawet z Phichitem o wiele mniej rozmawiał. Phichit niby coś tam bąkał, że jest teraz zajęty, ale Yuuri nie miał mu tego za złe — w końcu łatwiej umówić się z kimś, kto mieszka w tym samym mieście, niż z kimś z innego kontynentu. Między innymi z tego powodu zdecydowali się z Victorem zrobić generalne sprzątanie, poupychać po całym mieszkaniu osiem materaców i śpiworów, nakupić zapasów jedzenia i zaprosić całą zgraję przyjaciół do swojego mieszkania ( _swojego_... Yuuri wciąż ledwie wierzył, że tam mieszka na stałe) tuż po Tallin Throphy, by razem spędzić czas do Golden Spin Zagrzeb, a potem przetransportować się wspólnie na lotnisko i lecieć do stolicy Chorwacji. Jakim cudem trenerzy się na to zgodzili, Yuuri nie miał pojęcia, ale podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z tym, że Golden Spin to ostatnie zawody w cyklu Challenger Series, a każdy z nich zdobył jakieś medale na wcześniejszych tego sezonu i obiecał trenować na petersburskim lodowisku. Chociaż co z tych obietnic wyszło, Yuuri już doskonale wiedział.  
  
— Wiecie co — odezwał się Phichit, wyjmując z torby jedną litrową colę dla siebie i drugą dla Seung Gila. — Może to i dobrze. Muszę podładować telefon, bo w waszym mieszkaniu _ktoś_ mi zakosił moją ładowarkę, nie będę mówił kto, ale jego imię zaczyna się na Geo-, kończy na -gij, a w środku jest pierwsza litera nazwy tego zacnego kraju, w którym aktualnie się znajdujemy. Musiałem się dzielić z Seung Gilem, dobrze, że on swojej nie musi tak często używać.  
  
— Ja ci nic nie zakosiłem! — odparł Georgij, wychylając się zza Mili i wciąż siedzącej jej na kolanach Sary, które rozmawiały ze sobą ściszonymi głosami. — Pożyczyłem pierwszego dnia, ale wejście nie pasowało, więc zamieniłem się z Otabekiem i kazałem mu oddać ci twoją.  
  
— Oddałem Victorowi, żeby ci przekazał, bo wtedy byłeś na spacerze z Seung Gilem — odezwał się Otabek, patrząc podejrzliwie na napoje w rękach Azjatów. — Skąd to masz?  
  
— Nie na spacerze, tylko na zwiedzaniu — wtrącił się ten ostatni, przełknąwszy łyk coli. Sięgnął do torby i wyjął swoją ładowarkę dla przyjaciela. — Phichit dorwał jakiś przewodnik i coś tam opowiadał mi potem o jakimś Zimnym Pałacu.  
  
— Pałacu Zimowym — poprawił go Victor.  
  
— O, możliwe, bo ten przewodnik był po rosyjsku i Phichit tłumaczył go za pomocą translatora, pewnie coś źle przepisał... — odparł Seung Gil. Phichit zaczął coś mówić o niedocenianiu jego wysiłków, ale chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał. — A potem szliśmy takim mostem o niewymawialnej nazwie, coś w stylu Bo-blablabla-kij.  
  
— _Most Bolszeochtinskij_. — Yuuri spojrzał na Victora, obrastając w piórka. Ha, jak już umie powiedzieć takie słowa i je zapamiętać, to nieźle mu z rosyjskim idzie! Victor wyszczerzył się do niego w odpowiedzi, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że aktualnie jest ostatnim podejrzanym w sprawie zaginionej ładowarki Phichita.  
  
— Ale skąd masz tę colę? — nie ustępował Otabek. — Czemu pozwolili ci wnieść coś, co ma powyżej stu mililitrów? I to razy dwa.  
  
— Muahaha. — Phichit zrobił minę gangstera trzymającego kogoś na muszce. — Ma się te sposoby.  
  
Seung Gil pokręcił głową i wyjął ze swojej torby batona o smaku orzechowym oraz batona o smaku karmelowym. Ten drugi wręczył Phichitowi, który oderwał się od telefonu — zapewne już sprawdzał Instagrama, nie bacząc na niski poziom baterii — i podziękował mu rozanielonym uśmiechem.  
  
— Ile wy możecie jeść? — odezwał się Jurij. Sam nie wziął ze sobą nic do jedzenia, bo twierdził, że skoro to tylko jakieś trzy godziny, to nie zgłodnieje. — Aż mi mi kiszki marsza grają, jak na was patrzę. Dawaj, Altin, idziemy coś kupić!  
  
— _Plisetsky..._ — wymruczał groźnie wspomniany Altin, ale zaraz poderwał się z ławki, wyjął portfel z plecaka i ruszył w stronę sklepów za niecierpliwiącym się Jurijem, który nic sobie z tonu przyjaciela nie robił, tylko jeszcze strzelił mu sójkę w bok. Obaj zanieśli się śmiechem.  
  
— Idę z nimi — zakomunikował Chris. — Wszystko dobre żeście dziś wyjedli u Katsukich-Nikiforovów, więc jestem bez śniadania. Chłopaki, czekajcie! — krzyknął.  
  
Popędził w stronę Otabeka i Jurija, którzy zatrzymali się i odwrócili. Chris objął ich obu ramionami — musiał się nieco przygarbić w tym celu — i w takim tercecie ruszyli na podbój sklepu.  
  
Yuuri poczuł, że się trochę rumieni. Dawno już minęły czasy, gdy na widok Victora zapominał języka w gębie, ale wyrażenie _u Katsukich-Nikiforovów_ zrobiło na nim większe wrażenie, niż chciałby przyznać. Wspólne mieszkanie i dzielenie sypialni to jedno, ale insynuowanie ślubu... Co prawda coś tam przebąkiwali co i raz, jednak...  
  
Nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco, i to bynajmniej nie z powodu myśli o ślubie.  
  
— Phichit — odezwał się. — To ja ci chyba ukradłem ładowarkę.  
  
— Co? — Ten zmarszczył brwi i oderwał się od batona. — Mój własny, osobisty przyjaciel?!  
  
— Niespecjalnie! Ale skoro Otabek mówi, że dał Victorowi, to chyba ja ją wziąłem... Ciemnoniebieska, prawda? — Phichit kiwnął głową. — No leżała taka na stole w naszej sypialni, myślałem, że Victor kupił nową.  
  
— Ty ją wziąłeś? — zdziwił się Victor. — Przecież napisałem SMS Phichitowi, że tam leży i żeby sobie wziął.  
  
— To ty?! Te rosyjskie krzaki, których żaden translator nie umiał rozszyfrować, to była wiadomość od ciebie?  
  
— Krzaczki? Jesteś pewien, że napisałeś po angielsku? — spytał Yuuri, patrząc na Victora znad okularów.  
  
— Eee...  
  
Mila zaśmiała się w głos i byłaby prawie zrzuciła Sarę z kolan, ale ta zgrabnie się utrzymała. Rosjanka wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Phichita, który natychmiast podał jej swój telefon.  
  
— No jasne — skomentowała, wpatrując się w ekran. — Victoria jak zwykle napisała nie dość, że slangiem, to jeszcze jakimiś swoimi dzikimi skrótami, których nikt poza nią i jej rosyjskimi przyjaciółmi nie zrozumie. — Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Phichita. — Nic dziwnego, że ci tego nie tłumaczyło. Jakby to przełożyć na angielski, to byłoby coś w stylu „Łdwrk u V&Y, weś se, od Otbs mam”. I jeszcze „see you, bro” fonetycznie po rosyjsku.  
  
Victor, od zarania dziejów nazywany przez Milę Victorią, co nie zmieniło się nawet po ścięciu włosów, wydął usta i zdawał się kompletnie nieporuszony. Mila wyciągnęła rękę i pacnęła go po ramieniu, a ten ostentacyjnie zaczął się masować, marszcząc brwi w jej kierunku.  
  
— No pomyliłem się... — wyjaśnił obronnie. — Jakoś mi się tak pomieszało, bo Otabek zna rosyjski, a od niego dostałem tę ładowarkę...  
  
— Co Otabek? — odezwał się nagle Jurij, pojawiając się przy nich nie wiadomo kiedy. — Czego od niego chcecie?  
  
Klapnęli we trzech na miejscach, trzymając po wielkiej kanapce i butelce wody. Chris miał też ogromne opakowanie M&M’sów, które zdążył już otworzyć i się nim zajadać.  
  
— Moja ładowarka się odnalazła! — zakrzyknął Phichit, zwijając kabel Seung Gila i oddając go właścicielowi. — Dawaj, Yuuri.  
  
— Katsuki rąbnął?! Kto by się spodziewał! — rzekł Jurij.  
  
— Nic nie rąbnąłem, _mały_ — odpowiedział ten i wyszczerzył się, widząc, jak młody Rosjanin grozi mu pięścią w reakcji na niezbyt lubianą ksywkę (choć w głębi duszy nie miał nic przeciwko. A w każdym razie tak Yuuri podejrzewał, skoro nie został jeszcze zamordowany). — Victor napisał SMS Phichitowi _po rosyjsku_ , czego Phichit oczywiście nie zrozumiał... A ja myślałem, że to nasza. — Spojrzał na Phichita i dodał: — Tylko że mam ją w bagażu, który już nadaliśmy, sorry.  
  
Ten jęknął teatralnie, ale Seung Gil już mu z powrotem dawał swoją, więc najwyraźniej obyło się bez tragedii w wersji tajskiej.  
  
— A czemu ty w ogóle nie masz jego numeru? — spytał Georgij, przechylając się do tyłu, by móc cokolwiek widzieć zza zasłony w postaci dwóch roześmianych dziewcząt.  
  
— A po co mi. Yuuri wszystko przekazywał — odparł Phichit, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
— Mo i fifiś — wymamrotał Jurij, żując kanapkę. Kiedy spojrzało na niego dziewięć par oczu, przełknął i powtórzył wyraźniej: — No i widzisz. Jakbyś miał, tobyś przynajmniej wiedział, kto ci wysyła tajne wiadomości.  
  
— Żadne tajne, zwykłe bzdurzenie, jak to u Victorii — zaprzeczyła Mila.  
  
Jurij pokiwał smętnie głową, a Victor złapał się za serce w oburzeniu. Yuuri zachichotał.  
  
— A szkoda. Mógłby mieć jakieś sekretne kody na tańsze jedzenie na lotniskach. No milion rubli! — jęknął Chris.  
  
— _Milion_ rubli? A ile to jest w przeliczeniu na jakąś ludzką walutę? — spytał Phichit, mrużąc oczy. Mimo tylu dni spędzonych w Petersburgu i tylu odwiedzonych tu sklepów nadal zupełnie się nie orientował w niczym, co rosyjskie. — Bo brzmi jakby przerażająco.  
  
— No przecież nie milion — odparł Jurij, przewracając oczami. — Tak tylko gada.  
  
— A kto was tam wie w tej Rosji. Samoloty wam się opóźniają o dwie godziny, to może i płacicie milion rubli za kanapkę.  
  
— Ta, kanapkę. Nakupił cukierków, to zapłacił więcej niż ja i Beka razem wzięci — skomentował Jurij, bezczelnie podkradając Chrisowi M&M’sa.  
  
Chris nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, a jeszcze wyciągnął paczkę do każdego po kolei.  
  
— Cuksa za miliona? Hm? Ma ktoś ochotę? Niepowtarzalna okazja... — zachęcał.  
  
— A ja się skuszę — odparła Sara, biorąc pół garści, kiedy nikt się nie poczęstował. — Georgij, ty nie chcesz? Chyba lubisz.  
  
— Ja przez was nic nie widzę, świat mi blokujecie... — jęknął ten.  
  
Mila rozchichotała się dźwięcznie i wziąwszy cukierka z ręki Sary oraz wpakowawszy go sobie do ust, zsunęła koleżankę z kolan i wstała.  
  
— To dawaj, zamieńmy się miejscami — powiedziała.  
  
— A bardzo chętnie, nie myśl, że nie!  
  
Georgij, bardzo kontent, usiadł na dawnym miejscu Mili, poczęstował się Chrisowymi cukierkami i wyszczerzył do nowego sąsiada, to jest Phichita.  
  
Phichit wyciągnął w jego kierunku palec wskazujący.  
  
— Gdzie z tymi zębiskami! — rzekł. — Nie zapomniałem jeszcze, że to od ciebie zaczęła się krwawa i ponura historia mojej ładowarki.  
  
— Krwawa? — spytał Jurij z niedowierzaniem, otrzepując ręce po M&M’sach. — Nic w tym krwawego. Krwawa to była moja noga, jak mnie nadepnąłeś w przedpokoju, brutalu!  
  
— Po raz ostatni ci powtarzam, że to była wina Yuuriego — odrzekł mu domniemany brutal, rozkładając ręce niczym ksiądz i powoli opuszczając je i unosząc. — A poza tym Victor nauczył mnie takiego rosyjskiego powiedzenia: sto wiorst nie droga, sto rubli nie pieniądz, sto gramów nie wódka. No więc tyle krwi, ile ci tam pociekło, to nie krew.  
  
— W swoim własnym, osobistym mieszkaniu mogę sobie stawiać parasolki, gdzie chcę — powtórzył Yuuri chyba po raz tysięczny w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. — Jakbyście się tam we dwóch nie pchali, toby się nic nie stało.  
  
— Kiedy ja nie znam rosyjskiego i na wyjście po pizzę musiałem wziąć kogoś, kto zna!  
  
— _Mon Dieu_ , już każdy słyszał to... milion razy — jęknął Chris. — Ty lepiej powiedz, kiedy cię Vitya takich powiedzonek nauczył.  
  
— Ano. — Phichit uśmiechnął się niczym anioł niosący światło, czyli Lucyfer. — Jak jednego wieczoru poszliście już wszyscy spać, Victor zatrzymał mnie, żeby porozmawiać o Yuurim. Ale nie martw się — dodał prędko, widząc wytrzeszczone oczy przyjaciela — o tym kaktusie naszego dziekana nic mu nie powiedziałem.  
  
— Jakim kaktusie? — spytali jednocześnie Victor, Mila i Jurij.  
  
— O boże — wyjęczał Yuuri, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
  
— Żadnym! Sęk w tym, że tego kaktusa nie było...!  
  
— Milcz! — przerwał bohater historii. — Obiecałeś nikomu nie mówić!  
  
— No przecież nie mówię — oburzył się Phichit. — W każdym razie w jednej butelce było jeszcze trochę wódki i już nam chciałem nalać, ale Victor wtedy powiedział, że się nie opłaca. No i przytoczył całe powiedzenie.  
  
Chris zrobił minę i pokiwał głową, a Yuuri zerknął na Victora. Ten wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego.  
  
— To musiałeś aż Phichita wypytywać? Nie łatwiej było mnie samego, jak chciałeś coś wiedzieć? — szepnął.  
  
— Wiesz, jak jest... głupio mi było.  
  
— Ech... — Pokręcił głową. — Potem mi zrelacjonujesz całą rozmowę!  
  
— Tak jest, kapitanie. — Victor zasalutował i puścił mu oczko.  
  
Chris schrupał cukierki do końca.  
  
— A która jest w ogóle godzina? — spytał Georgij.  
  
Sara spojrzała na zegarek na nadgarstku Mili.  
  
— Czternasta dwie.  
  
— Cooooo? — wrzasnął Jurij. — Siedzimy tu dopiero pół godziny? Jak ja mam wytrzymać jeszcze trzy razy tyle?  
  
— Myślę, że nie umrzesz. A na pewno nie z głodu — odpowiedział Phichit, patrząc wymownie na opakowanie po wielkiej kanapce, które wciąż leżało na kolanach Jurija, mimo że kosz stał jakieś pięć metrów od nich.  
  
— Z głodu może nie, ale z nudów...  
  
Jurij wyszczerzył się szeroko i pokazał Phichitowi język, ale ten zamiast się oburzyć wyjął z torby opakowanie żelków i zaczął je radośnie konsumować na spółkę z Seung Gilem.  
  
— Phi, i kto tu komu apetyt wypomina — docięła Mila.  
  
— Ale ja jestem wyższy, muszę więcej jeść — rzekł obronnie Phichit. — Poza tym dzielę się. O, nawet z tobą mogę, chcesz?  
  
Mila wzięła sobie jednego misia i wyrwała całą torebkę niespodziewającemu się tego chłopakowi, po czym puściła ją w obieg.  
  
Phichit wyciągnął kolejną paczkę.  
  
— Ale żarłok — burknął Jurij.  
  
— Tajskie geny! — odparł ten.  
  
Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Słychać było tylko hałas lotniska, zapowiedzi odlotów oraz przylotów i stukanie palców Victora o oparcie ławki za plecami Yuuriego. Victor obejmował go ramieniem, a dłonią wystukiwał jakiś szalony rytm.  
  
— Victorrria... — syknęła ostrzegawczo Mila. — Bo jak cię stuknę...  
  
— Tyle dni żyłaś na moim utrzymaniu, a teraz postukać palcami mi zabraniasz? O, niewdzięczna! — Złapał się wolną ręką za pierś, a palcami tej drugiej zaczął bębnić jeszcze głośniej.  
  
— Sam ją zaprosiłeś — wytknął Chris. — I przestań już.  
  
— Et tu, Brute...?  
  
— Te, Cezar! — wtrącił Yuuri, będąc najbliżej źródła dźwięku. — Przestań naprawdę.  
  
Dłoń Victora coraz szybciej i głośniej wciąż wystukiwała ten sam dziwaczny rytm.  
  
— No ja zupełnie nie rozumiem, o co wam chodzi...  
  
— ...trzy, czte-ry. Na niego! — wrzasnął Jurij i razem z Otabekiem rzucili się na Victora.  
  
Zaraz po sekundzie z niemal wojennym okrzykiem dołączyli do nich Georgij i Mila. Yuuri wstał i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Phichit obok niego podskakiwał radośnie, nagrywając wszystko telefonem, a Sara i Seung Gil patrzyli na siebie ze zrezygnowaniem.  
  
— Dalej, dalej! Przyłożyć mu! — dopingował Phichit.  
  
Spacyfikowana ręka Victora tkwiła w żelaznym uścisku Mili, a pozostała trójka przygważdżała ciało najstarszego zawodnika do ławki.  
  
— Nie znacie się na sztuce! — zadeklamował z emfazą Victor, najwyraźniej ani myśląc o poddaniu się. — Stukanie to przyszłość muzyki, a ja jestem prekursorem!...  
  
— Prekursorem łysienia przed trzydziestką chyba! — odkrzyknął Jurij i już miał mu założyć podwójnego nelsona, swój popisowy numer, kiedy ktoś za plecami Yuuriego wrzasnął coś po rosyjsku.  
  
Cała czwórka siłujących się łyżwiarzy natychmiast stanęła na baczność.  
  
— Proszę pana, my tylko... — zaczął Victor po angielsku, a Mila ukradkiem nadepnęła go w stopę. Ten syknął, ale niewzruszenie stał i nawet nie spojrzał na koleżankę.  
  
— A, zagraniczni? — odparł mężczyzna w tym samym języku. — Wy przestać teraz! Ja z ochrona, ja dostać zgłoszenie, że bójka — kontynuował. — Ja mandat zaraz dać.  
  
— Nie mandat! — zaprotestował Victor. — My tylko żartujemy, to nie bójka... Czekamy na opóźniony samolot.  
  
Ochroniarz zmarszczył brwi i chrząknął coś pod bujnym wąsem.  
  
— Który samolot? Ile czekać? — spytał, poprawiając czapkę.  
  
— Do Zagrzebia. Jeszcze półtorej godziny jakoś...  
  
— Do Zagrzebia? — huknął ochroniarz. — To zaraz! Komunikat był, wy nie słyszeć?  
  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
  
— Nie słyszeć, bo wy się bić — skonkludował gniewnie. — Wy iść do bramka! Pogoda dobra już, samolot leci.  
  
Wszyscy rzucili się ku bagażom podręcznym. Ochroniarz patrzył na nich spod byka, podkręcając wąs palcami.  
  
— Yy, dziękujemy — powiedział Victor, gdy go mijali, pędząc do bramki. — I przepraszamy.  
  
— Aaa... — Ochroniarz machnął ręką i dodał coś po rosyjsku.  
  
— Słyszałeś? — spytał z oburzeniem Jurij, zrównując się z Yuurim.  
  
— Tak, ale nie zrozumiałem...  
  
— Nazwał nas dupkami żołędnymi! A to jaki!  
  
Yuuri zaśmiał się i zanotował sobie w myślach kolejne rosyjskie powiedzenie. Niech no tylko Victor zaczeka, aż to usłyszy!

**Author's Note:**

> A jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć, jak oni w tym Victorowym aucie siedzieli, to proszę:  
> a) za kierownicą Victor  
> b) za Victorem na tylnym siedzeniu: Christophe + na jego kolanach Yuuri  
> c) w środku na tylnym siedzeniu: Seung Gil + na jego kolanach Phichit  
> d) za siedzeniem przedniego pasażera: Georgij + na jego kolanach Otabek  
> e) na nich wszystkich rozciągnięty (to jest nogi na Yuurim, tułów na Phichicie, głowa na Otabeku) Jurij  
> f) na siedzeniu przedniego pasażera: Mila + na jej kolanach Sara  
> Że też policja ich nie zatrzymała... A Victor do tego nie zapiął pasów, o!


End file.
